


Maybe (just maybe)

by Blackpink_in_your_area



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Fairs, M/M, Photography, Weird writing Style, idk what this is, random crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpink_in_your_area/pseuds/Blackpink_in_your_area
Summary: The sun shines every day‘ Just like your smile’I had fallen in love with photography‘ Just like how I’d fallen for you’But we where like fire and ice‘Why did you hate me’Some people think to much   ‘People like to tell me I fall under that category’
Relationships: Wei ziyue Tony
Kudos: 1





	Maybe (just maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> The little ‘’ are his thoughts, even though the whole thing is his perspective, those are his inner thoughts

The sun shines every day   
‘ Just like your smile’  
I had fallen in love with photography   
‘ Just like how I’d fallen for you’   
But we where like fire and ice  
‘Why did you hate me’   
Some people think to much ‘People like to tell me I fall under that category’

New, how do you define that word. It’s strange how things can just change without anyone knowing. ‘I’ve always been afraid of change’ people say I over think. People say I’m to naive ‘maybe I am’. People say I’m weak ‘I am’. People say I’m worthless ‘am I’. I try to not over think the last time one, but it always comes crawling back. I comes back like to spiders in our basement, i comes back like the snakes in our garden. 

But things have to change at some point ‘do they really have to’, yes they do that’s what they told me when my mom died. She was always so understanding and calm, she would answer my endless amount of questions, but now I keep them in ‘ maybe that’s why I think to much’. I’ve never been the ideal son ‘maybe that’s why nobody wants me’ I’ve been in many homes ‘I’m only 16’, but I always end up in the same house ‘ my dads’. I hope this “new” school will be different than my other one ‘will it though’, I hope people will treat me differently.’ They won’t’. 

My first step in was the worst, it always is. People looked at me weirdly ‘or maybe I imagined that’ i approach my locker, I feel off. Why did I have to change schools, why did I leave my home, why did I leave my sister. Questions that will forever be unanswered, it’s weird ‘ maybe I am’ everyone seems blurry in my eyes. That’s a lie, there’s this one boy in the corner smiling with his friends ‘ Friends, I’ve never known what those were’ he seems as clear as the sky on a sunny day. His smile, his eyes, and his hair; I can’t forget it it stays with me all day. 

( 1 week later) 

People see me as the weird foreigner, they make fun of my accent, they find my hobbies weird. No one has tried to be my friend yet. ‘ I’m lonely’   
‘No I’m not’  
‘Yes I am’  
I say yet with hope but I know that yet will turn into forever, I’m in a boring class right now. 

It ended, why this kid approaching me. ‘ no stop, don’t come close-‘  
“Hi! What’s your name” he asked a bit to enthusiastically for 8am ‘ it’s actually 9:32 am’   
“ I-I’m Wei ziyue” he seemed confused. “I’m Kim Minseo, I was hoping we could be friends” we talked for awhile as we walked around school. Slowly his face became clearer, I liked him ‘he was nice, but for how long’. 

It had been months since school had started, I had learned many things. The boy I had saw on the first day was mean, Minseo is a genuine person, many people “hate” me, and I don’t know why.   
Minseo is my best friend ‘or so I think’, he still can’t get my name. So he just calls me Wei.

A few months later, I pick up photography. It helps me, I take classes, my mental health has never been as great as right now. I usually use Minseo as my model, but he’s sick right now ‘ Maybe he’s lying’ so he can’t make it. He decided to choose the worst day to be sick ‘ my assignment it to take a picture of scenery with a person’ I can’t take a picture without my main subject, I guess I have to take a picture of a random person. 

I ran into the boy I saw on the first day of school, I asked him ‘ why am I so dumb’ if he could model for me “Why?” That’s what he said. Then me being dumb I said “ The scenery is nice, and you seem like a nice model” he laughed at me when I said that, “ why would I do that for a weirdo like you” he walked away after that. I ended up not turning the assignment in.

Months later summer came, ‘ I seem to think the most when I’m alone, in the summer I’m always alone’.

Minseo found a boyfriend, we stopped hanging out. ‘Stupid Hyunbin’ I blamed him that I lost my only friend. I have no more friends.

A fair came to town, I decided to go. ‘Why’ I still don’t know why, I thought some good pictures would come out of it.  
The night went smoothly, I had many kids want me to take pictures of them. For once I felt... happy ‘ I think that’s what I felt’, but that was slowly stopped when i was looking at my pictures. Happy I sat there by the fountain, away from the fair, I felt my camera being taken. 

Some kids at my school had taken it from me, they threw it in the water, then proceeded to throw me in too. Wet I grabbed my camera and got up, I had protested and told them to stop. But they mocked me and did it anyway ‘ I’m too weak’. ‘ I’m worthless’. ‘Why’

I saw Minseo that night, he looked at me and then looked away like I had never existed. Was I really that weird, he looked happy with his boyfriend, and even though I miss him. I only wish for his happiness.

Senior year, still I had no friends ‘ I started thinking more’ no one liked me, people still mocked me even though my Korean had gotten better. Minseo still acts like I never existed, him and Hyunbin are still in love. I learned the boys name, the one I had seen on the first day of school, his name was Tony. ‘Maybe he was a foreigner like me’ he was popular, and pretty, so people liked him. Me, I’m unpopular, and ugly, no wonder people don’t like me. 

Nov.29, that day will forever be in my head. My sister died that day.   
My father beat me. I cried for hours upon hours. I went to school, I saw Tony. He asked me what’s wrong. My tears almost spilled. I lied.”nothing”. Why did you ask me that. Why. 

People have told me I’m like a robot now. I don’t think anymore. Why should I. Why have you been caring so much. Stop. I’m worthless. Senior prom was coming up. I thought you’d ask me. I’m dumb. You asked a girl. She was popular too. You guys looked like you belonged. I took pictures that night. I didn’t have fun like others. Still I glanced at you. You made me feel happy. Even with a simple hi. 

Turns out you never cared. Why am I so dumb. Life’s great if you look at it upside down. But turn I back the way it was. And everything goes to shit.

I still think about my mom and sister. And you. I’ll never forget you. Wait. Why are you talking to me. Why are you asking me out. I thought you where dating her. Your not. Why me though.

A week later, a fair came around. Again. I remember I said I stopped thinking after my sister died, I lied I only thought after that. I was dumb, but now I’m with you. I still don’t know why I think, it’s just a habit at this point. We talk, all night. We go on rides together, and eat, we have fun. You keep telling me to stop thinking, I laugh and tell you I can’t. Then you drag me to the Ferris wheel, you tell me to only focus on you, only think of you. So I do, I think about the way your hair is always perfect, the way a picture can’t capture your beauty, the way your eyes smile, and the way I love you. That  
Last part I never really thought about it, but I’m sure of it. Wait. Why are you leaning in. Why are you kissing me. I’m ruining it I should stop thinking, your lips are soft, i want to stay like this forever. 

Then I wake up, it’s my first day of school, it was a dream. I dreamed him. Tony’s not real, Minseo isn’t either. I guess I do think too much. I guess my imagination is too big. I never liked photography I don’t know why i dreamed i did. I don’t know why I dreamed my sister and dad where alive. They died in a car crash. I live with foster parents. My life was never like that. Maybe I wish it was like that. Just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked, I just came up with it on a snow day


End file.
